


grand theft autumn

by watermelonie



Category: Andrew Ilnyckyj - Fandom, Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed - Worth It, Steven Lim - Fandom, Worth It - Buzzfeed, Worth It - Fandom
Genre: M/M, halloween gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonie/pseuds/watermelonie
Summary: Andrew is so soft for Steven so he'll help him pass out Halloween candy.





	grand theft autumn

**Author's Note:**

> andrews last name is so fucked

Andrew didn't know why he had agreed to pass out Halloween candy. Nope, it was not at all because it was Steven who had asked him to do it, he was just feel nice of course. The blonde had never heard of passing out Halloween candy inside of an apartment building before. Steven explained it though, apparently it was some sort of a tradition in the building, the small group of young children that lived there would go door to door on the 31st. Andrew made his way to a vaguely familiar apartment door, the hallway badly lit and a faint smell of microwavable meals coming from a few doors down. He knocked, and the door opened almost instantaneously, making it obvious that Steven was waiting for him anxiously on the other side. 

Andrew was greeted by a strange sight, Steven in a white button up, cape tied around his neck, fake blood running from his mouth, fangs and all. He couldn't hold back a sarcastic remark, "Oh a vampire. How original." 

Steven rolled his eyes in response, but Andrew saw the small smile that formed on his lips as he did so. "Of course a vampire! Maybe not original, moreso a classic." Steven smiled at Andrew again, who assumed that he was trying to show off his somewhat realistic fangs. 

With his fangs out, Steven made his way closer to Andrew, playing up so faux intimidation. Andrew simply pushed him away softly to make his way inside of the apartment, settling his bag on a couch before turning back to see Steven, who was staring at him intently. His head was tilted slightly, almost as if he was studying Andrew. Not his face though, it was his clothes. "Is there a problem with what I'm wearing, Steven?" Andrew tried to catch Steven's eye, a bemused look on his face. 

"No..." Steven looked away from Andrew, "Actually, I can't lie! Yes, there is!" 

Andrew looked down at his arrangement of clothing: jeans, he had remembered to put on shoes, and it was all topped with a simple black sweater, which he personally thought was very festive. "I don't see the problem," he deadpanned. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Steven took a step closer to Andrew. "You're not wearing a costume!" 

Andrew chuckled in response. "Really Steven? You actually worried me for a second, I thought it was something important!" 

"It is important! It's Halloween and you forgot a costume!" 

"To be fair, you didn't really give me a dress code, Steven." Andrew smiled as he replied to the boy. "I didn't even know you were so festive. I should have known you were one of those people who drinks 12 Pumpkin Spice Lattes every day during autumn." 

"It doesn't matter what I am, it matters what you are!" Steven looked down at Andrew's outfit once again; his eyes narrowing as he thought of something. "No, it's okay..." Steven's words trailed off, leaving Andrew curious. 

Andrew closed his eyes and sighed with relief as soon as the word "okay" left Steven's mouth. At least he wasn't going to drag this on any longer...or so he thought. When he opened his eyes, Steven was no longer in front of him; instead he was sifting through a door in his hallway, presumably a closet. Before Andrew could ask what he was doing, Steven was already answering the question. "I got it!" Steven's head pulled out of the closet, in his hands was a pair of devil horns, a red shirt, and an odd looking staff. 

"No. No, Steven." Andrew could hardly contain his unwillingness to dress up as the devil. 

"Andrew please! I'm doing this for you y'know, you're the one without a costume tonight!" 

Andrew was already muttering up another decline till he glanced at Steven's face. God, he was mustering the dumbest looking puppy face, it almost wasn't endearing- it was kind of just stupid. Andrew wished that it didn't sway his opinion, but it did. "Fine." The word was muttered under his breath, he was kind of hoping that Steven would not hear it but with the bright smile that formed onto his face, it was evident that he did.


End file.
